


Miel

by Konstantya



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Canon - Original Game, Drama, Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konstantya/pseuds/Konstantya
Summary: Thoughts.  Names.  The reasons behind them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published (on FF.net) on July 23, 2006. Cross-posted here on January 27, 2017.

 

**.o.**

She's sure he doesn't like her.

She thinks it's because she's young, and loud, and annoying _(she wants to be accepted by them all this is her family now they're all she has)_. She thinks it's because he probably sees through her energetic grin of a mask like a newly cleaned window. She thinks it's because of the materia incident _(he holds grudges he's going after Hojo isn't he maybe he wants her dead too)_. She tries to get him to like her but red eyes are still a distant cold atmosphere and lips are always a straight line or a flicker of a frown and he never calls her by name.

She thinks it's her personality, the way she looks, what she wears, what she says, what she does, the way she walks, the way she laughs, the way she keeps _trying so damn hard_.

She thinks he probably doesn't like anything about her.

She thinks she thinks the truth.

 

\---

 

**.oo.**

He killed a girl like her.

She was sixteen. A witness. Necessary collateral damage. He shot her boyfriend first. He was supplying weapons and they were necking at the time and she saw him and she hadn't even removed her arms from his neck when the second bullet hit her head.

He sees wide stormy eyes and they flicker into a face in his mind _(veins frozen in fear she couldn't even try to run)_. A pixie haircut into short bleach-blonde with no bandana _(maybe she wore one just not that day)_. A quirk that she leaves the top button unbuttoned and she gets motion sick and doesn't like onions and it gets him wondering wondering wondering if whether or not the girl was like her.

He killed a girl like her.

The Girlfriend. The Supplier. People without faces and faces without names.

He doesn't like names _(she uses his so often maybe he'll pick up the habit Vincent Vinnie Vincent)_. Names are personal, names have features, and voices, and histories, and hearts.

When he speaks, his mouth occasionally addresses some, but they only exist in labels in his head. The Ex-SOLDIER. The Martial Artist. The Pilot. The Environmentalist. The Cat. The Beast. The Ninja. The Florist _(he's never seen her sell flowers and he wants to call her The Angel but angels don't exist)_.

The Ex-Turk. The Demon. The Sinner _(sinner sinner sinner)_.

He doesn't like it when she calls him by name. Names have hearts and voices are haunting hopes of ghosts.

 

\---

 

**.ooo.**

She doesn't like it when her mouth starts running.

She thinks he thinks she's young and loud and annoying but it's better than black silence. And she swears she's going to kick so much ass, and get so much materia, and any enemies don't stand a piddly chance. Fiery assurance, false bravado, a distinct personality and six letters in two syllables are circling like a vulture around his throat _(say Ninja Princess Materia Hunter Brat Thief anything)_.

He doesn't like names _(names are personal and hearts and voices)_. He doesn't like when hers pushes past his lips. It's hard from fighting at vocal cords, but she thinks it's hard with deadly irritation and strict warning _(she thinks she thinks the truth he never said her name before)_.

She thinks he wants her to shut up so she suddenly falls silent and stares at him a little afraid and wonders if maybe he's going to shoot her _(and why won't she blink just blink don't stare like that like her)_. His arm remembers aiming and his finger remembers pulling the trigger and she isn't saying his name.

The Ex-Turk. The Demon. The Monster.

Names have hearts and he has neither _(he killed a girl like her)_.

She cringes apologetically and speaks quietly:

_I'm sorry, Vincent._

(...Vincent...Vinnie...Vincent...)

Vincent.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is basically my "hats off" to the VincentxYuffie pairing. I was reading some VincentxYuffie discussions, and somewhere in between "OMGthey'resoperfecttogether!1!" and "OMGthat'ssowrong!1!" this strange take on Vincent and Yuffie popped into my head.
> 
> Also, rather inspired by (and named for) the Imogen Heap song "Miel"—a kind of beautiful, softly creepy instrumental with this haunting, almost chaotic piano, and just a hint of something industrial in the beat.


End file.
